vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matrim Cauthon
Summary Matrim Cauthon is one of the main protagonists of the Wheel of Time series and is one of the best friends of Rand al'Thor. In the lands of the Finn he received a Power-wrought weapon, a foxhead medallion, as well as the memories of countless generals of the past. After leading men in battle and killing an Aiel chieftain he inadvertently formed a mercenary company called the Band of the Red Hand. He later married the heir to the Seanchan Empire and went on to serve as commanding officer of the forces of the Light in the Last Battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Matrim Cauthon Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Polearm Wielder, Master Archer, Master Knife Thrower, Supernatural Luck (has inhumanly good luck due to his ta'veren nature), Immunity to the One Power and Dream Manipulation while wearing his foxhead medallion (it only stops magic that directly targets him), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Corruption (His long exposure to Shadar Logoth's evil inoculated him completely from Shaisam's power) Attack Potency: Wall level (Clashed evenly with Myrddraal and can easily kill Trollocs) Speed: Superhuman (Can fight at even speeds with Myrddraal and casually grab throwing knives out of the air right as they're about to hit him) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can take a few blows from a gholam, which is stronger than Trollocs and can casually rip bodies apart with a single hand and rip doors off steel hinges, also with one hand) Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours at a time. Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with throwing knives. Hundreds of meters with a bow Standard Equipment: Ashandarei (polearm with sword blade on one end), throwing knives, bow and arrows, silver foxhead medallion *His ashandarei was made with the One Power, meaning it is unaffected by corrosion and rust and had its structure enhanced so that only the One Power or another Power-wrought weapon can break it. *His silver foxhead medallion makes any weave of the One Power that directly targets his body fall apart. It also shields his dreams from those that can spy on them or invade and manipulate them. Intelligence: Mat's naturally high intelligence was extremely boosted by the accumulation of memories from countless great generals and strategists from history that the Eelfinn poured into his head. His talent for strategy matches that of Demandred, the greatest general of the Age of Legends and a man with hundreds of years of experience. The memories also boosted Mat's already-exceptional skill at staff fighting. Weaknesses: Weaves of the One Power that don't directly target Mat's body can affect him. For example, even though a fireball aimed at his face will fall apart, a fireball that causes an explosion on the ground to his side can send rubble flying into him to hurt him. Ta'veren Nature People that serve as central threads of the Pattern's Web of Destiny are known as ta'veren. Other life threads (people) are forced by fate to swirl around the ta'veren. In effect they manipulate both people and events on a subconscious level. People find themselves acting out of character in order to benefit the ta'veren, and they are often the recipients of extreme good luck. It is important to note, however, that being ta'veren does not mean they cannot be put in danger. Mat's ta'veren nature mainly manifests as inhumanly good luck. His luck is so exceptional that merely "great" does not fully describe it. He routinely wins enormous amounts of gold at gambling, and he very rarely takes any injuries that are remotely serious despite engaging in long series of battles. His luck was such that he was able to prolong a fight against the gholam and trade blows with it despite being far slower and weaker than it. Mat states that his luck seems to manifest at its peak when the activity he's doing is more up to chance. So while he is very lucky when playing cards (winning with a royal flush), he is far luckier playing at dice. Some examples of the extent of his luck are below: *Mat tossed two dozen coins and bet all of them would land on heads. He called it good odds for his luck, although he was wrong about the math involved, and he was right. His luck reliably wins him 1 to 16,777,216 odds. (Towers of Midnight) *Mat could reliably and consistently hit thrown targets with his throwing knives while extremely drunk and blindfolded. (The Fires of Heaven) *Mat rolled six sixes 23 times in a row. The chance of doing it once is 1 in 46,656 which is already extremely lucky, but doing it 23 times in a row is on the order of 1 in (10 to the power of 100+) (The Fires of Heaven) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Thrown Weapon Users